Project Pokemon Chimera ch 2
by Kim Brown
Summary: The ongoing story of Cara and the pokemon that are traveling with her.


This is my first attempt at doing fanfic. So bear in mind for me. I hope that you enjoy the story. I do have a problem with English; so if you find anything wrong in the sentencing, please tell me. Also, any comments, questions, or suggestions are welcome. You can e-mail at mewtwolady Thanks.

Disclaimer: Pokemon belongs to Satoshi Tajiri and the crew at TV-Tokyo. Pokemon is (c) Game Freak, Nintendo, 4Kids Productions, Hasbro, Bandai, and a ton of other companies. I just do it for fun. So don't sue me.

Project Pokemon Chimera By Mewtwo Lady.

" ": Thoughts

[" "]: Telepathic communication

TR: Team Rocket

Chapter 2: Prepare for Trouble

As Cara was looking at the pile of food, she thought for a moment and then an apple started to float up and come quickly towards Cara where she caught it with her hand. Pikachu looked in astonishment and said, "Pi."

As Cara was eating the apple, she looked at Pikachu. Pikachu then noticed that he was being picked up by some invisible force and was floating toward Cara. When he was close enough to Cara he felt himself being gently put down on the ground.

Pikachu started to back away from Cara and she responded "Sorry about that, Pikachu. I wanted to use one of my abilities so that I don't get rusty."

Cara looked at Pikachu and she said, "I didn't mean to frighten you. You have seen three of my Pokemon abilities. You have seen my Fire Type, Water Type, and the Electric-Type Pokemon powers, especially when I had those flare-ups." Pikachu thought back to when Cara had her flare-ups. Pikachu nodded his head.

"I never meant to frighten you, besides I never told you what Pokemons were put into me.

Pikachu looked at Cara, snuggled up to her and then nodded his head.

"Ok, now let see if I can remember what Pokemon were put into me. The ones that I think that were put into me are a Bulbasaur, an Ivysaur, a Venusaur, a Charmander, a Charmeleon, a Charizard, a Squirtle, a Wartortle, a Blastoise, a Butterfree, a Pidgey, a Pidgeotto, a Pidgeot, a Spearow, a Fearow, an Ekans, an Arbok, a Pikachu, a Raichu, a Sandshrew, a Sandslash, a Female Nidoran, a Nidorina, a Nidoqueen, a Male Nidoran, a Nidorino, a Nidoking, a Clefairy, a Clefable, a Vulpix, a Ninetales, a Jigglypuff, a Wigglytuff, a Zubat, a Golbat, an Oddish, a Gloom, a Vileplume, a Paras, a Parasect, a Venonat, a Venomoth, a Meowth, a Persian, a Golduck, a Mankey, a Primeape, a Growlithe, an Arcanine, a Poliwag, a Poliwhirl, a Poliwrath, an Abra, a Kadabra, an Alakazam, a Machop, a Machoke, a Machamp, a Geodude, a Graveler, a Golem, a Ponyta, a Rapidash, a Magnemite, a Magneton, a Doduo, a Dodrio, a Seel, a Dewgong, a Gastly, a Haunter, a Gengar, an Onix, a Drowzee, a Hypno, a Hitmonlee, a Hitmonchan, a Jynx, an Electabuzz, a Magmar, a Gyarados, a Vaporeon, a Jolteon, a Flareon, a Dratini, a Dragonair, a Dragonite, a Mewtwo, and a Mew. I am not sure if this is complete, but I believe in my knowledge that is the complete list."

As Pikachu listened he recognized some of the Pokemon, but the others he did not recognize, especially the last two.

Cara then said, "The Pokemon that I was using was a Kadabra. A Psychic-Type Pokemon. I thought I should keep up the exercises that TR had me doing while I was their prisoner, although not as intense as when they had me doing it."

Cara also decided that Pikachu should be trained as well. With her abilities so that he could excel beyond any other Pikachus.

So that morning Cara then started with getting Pikachu by getting his Quick Attack and Agility a lot better. So as part of her exercise, she used a portion of the Arcanine abilities to increase Pikachu speed and agility.

"Come on Pikachu, you can catch me." As Pikachu got closer to catching Cara, she would speed up and he would try to get her again.

After 15 minutes or so, Cara said, "That's enough, Pikachu, I don't want to tire you out and get you too mad." Cara had noticed that his cheek pouches were starting to spark." I am so sorry about that, I should have told you that we would be doing some of the exercises together. I wanted to you to increase your speed and agility." Pikachu calmed downed and snuggled up to her.

After that was done. She started to use the Fighting Type Pokemon abilities, using trees in her practice. She was hitting the trees with a series of kicks and punches. Although she would have preferred to have somebody to spar with her.

After she was finished her exercises, she finished off her breakfast and proceeded to walk toward the next town. So from that time on Cara would exercise three times a day when she was not in any town.

A couple of days later... As Cara was about to enter the restaurant she noticed a couple of people that she recognized as TR members. So she ducked into a nearby alley and got her cape, put it on and put the hood over her head. As she found it was difficult to have the cape over her backpack, she had to hold it in her hand.

["Pikachu, I want you to knock on the window at that restaurant at those two people over there and then do this and lead them away from me."] Cara showed Pikachu what she wanted him to do. ["Those people I recognized as two members of TR. That is why I am putting on this cape so that they won't see me when I go into the restaurant. I will either meet you either at the park that is nearby or at the Pokemon Center."]

Pikachu was shocked at first at Cara's telepathy, but he recovered, remembering that she could move things with her mind, then thought for a moment and then nodded.

As Cara went into the restaurant, ordered her food and asked for take-out, and as she was waiting for her order, she looked towards the two people at the window.

Pikachu knocked on the window and the two TR members looked at him and kept on talking. They then took another look, looked at each other, then at Pikachu and saw Pikachu holding one of his eyes with his paw and sticking his tongue out. The two TR members thought for a moment and then started to chase Pikachu.

Pikachu was glad that they were chasing him; he did not know how long he could keep up.

Cara chuckled a bit at those two and finally got her order and started to go toward the park and hopefully meet Pikachu there when all of a sudden a pair of strong arms grabbed her from behind and dragged into an alley. "So you thought you could get away from us."

Cara recognized the voice of that one. He was one of the guys who had kidnapped her, a long time ago.

As he held on to Cara, she noticed that another TR member was coming toward her with a needle in his hand. She noticed that the TR member was not as muscular as the one who held her. Cara knew that if she didn't get away soon, she would be back in that compound.

TR #2 said, "This should keep her calm until we get her back and then we can collect that reward." Cara thought "So Giovanni has put a reward on me. Well, I am not going to let them have to get that 'REWARD'."

Cara was rapidly trying to think of what type of Pokemon power that could help her. She could only think of two of her Pokemon powers that would help.

As the TR member was close enough to give Cara the injection, flames shot from her body causing the guy that was holding to let go of her and caused the syringe to pop really loudly. Cara then gave the guy in front of her a swift and hard punch to the chest. The punch was so sudden and hard he flew a few feet and landed with an oof, Cara then either jumped or flew up to the roof of the building and then ran away.

The TR members cursed themselves for letting Cara get away and not remembering what she could do. They had to get away quickly, for if anyone investigated what had happened they would both end up in jail. So they went in different directions.

The TR member that held her had to put the fire out on his clothes and especially where Cara had punched him. A by-product from using the Ponyta's living flames.

Cara eventually got to the park and ate her lunch. She waited for a while for Pikachu and then proceeded to the Pokemon Center where she would meet Pikachu.

Later on, Officer Jenny went over to the alley to see what had happened there, for somebody reported that there was what looked like some sort of fight was going on there. All that she found was a broken glass syringe and a scorch mark less than a foot away. So Officer Jenny wrote everything down and then reported it back at headquarters.

As Cara came to the Pokemon Center, Pikachu came running up to her. When Cara was in the Pokemon Center, Nurse Joy said, "So this is your Pikachu. I was wondering why he was here. I tried to get him a few times, but whenever I got close to him he would run away from me. I gave up after a while and let him be and besides, he looked like he was waiting for someone anyway."

Cara replied, "Yes, I told him if we got separated that we should meet at the Pokemon Center."

Cara told Nurse Joy who she was, Nurse Joy went to the monitor and said, "I am terribly sorry, but I don't have any kind of job for you or at least not something that you could do for a few days."

Cara looked at Nurse Joy and said, "That's ok, I still have some money with me, it's just that I would like to have some kind of work for a few days."

Nurse Joy replied "So why don't you stay here for a few days and you could help me. I can't give you much money, but it is a lot better than nothing."

Cara thought for a moment and said, "OK, I could do that. Besides I have a way with Pokemon."

Nurse Joy said, "Good, they are quite a few injured Pokemon that need to be taken care of."

As Cara and Nurse Joy went into the infirmary, Cara had noticed that there were a lot of sick and injured Pokemon. By the looks of it, some of them were in some sort of vehicle accident.

After helping Nurse Joy with the Pokemon, Cara was ready to go to sleep.

Later that night...

Cara woke up with a start from remembering what had happened to her while she was with Team Rocket. "It is only a bad dream."

As Cara was about to go back to sleep, she heard a knock on the door. "Cara, I need your help, one of the Pokemon seems to be in pain and is having seizures."

As Cara got ready, she was wondering which Pokemon needed help and what can do to help this pokemon.

She found out, which Pokemon needed help. An Eevee.

Nurse Joy said, "I don't know what is wrong with him. I gave him an injection for pain and it seemed to help for a while, but now the Eevee is in pain and it looks like it is having seizures."

Cara looked at the Eevee, and said, "This Eevee is a female, not a male and it looks like she is about to give birth."

Nurse Joy looked astonished at Cara's reply.

Cara then said, "You have been so busy for the last day or so, and having so many sick and injured Pokemon in a short amount of time, it's more than likely you missed it."

Nurse Joy nodded and said, "You are correct. There had been an accident that had a van that had a lot of Pokemon in it and you can see that this Pokemon Center is almost filled to capacity, and I might have overlooked some of the Pokemon."

Because Nurse Joy had been by herself during the crisis and only had one Chansey to help her, and had a lot of Pokemon come in that needed to be treated. So she did the best that she could do. Treating the more critically injured Pokemon first.

Cara responded, "What had happened has happened, for now, we got to help this Eevee give birth."

Later that morning, Cara and Nurse Joy were grateful that there were no complications in helping the Eevee giving birth, other than that the painkillers had slowed the birth down a bit.

Cara and Nurse Joy were ready to go to sleep when Officer Jenny entered the Pokemon Center.

Nurse Joy asked, "What can I do for you, Officer Jenny?" Then Officer Jenny replied, "Have you received any injured Fire-type Pokemon yesterday?"

Nurse Joy answered, "No, why?"

Officer Jenny said, "Somebody reported that there was a fight of some sort and I came to investigate and found only two clues. A broken syringe and a scorch mark not far away from it - and who might you be?" She pointed to Cara.

As Cara looked at Officer Jenny, paused for a moment, then yawned, and Cara replied, "Sorry about yawning, I had been helping Nurse Joy with an emergency last night. I am Cara and this is my pet Pikachu."

Why Cara paused for a moment, is because she was worried that she would have to answer some questions, and was thankful Officer Jenny hadn't figured out what had happened at the alley and hopefully wouldn't find out for a long time.

Pikachu waved to Officer Jenny and said, "Pikachu."

Cara then produced her ID that she got from the Pokemon Center the last town that she was in.

Officer Jenny looked at the ID and said, "You better come with me to the station."

As Officer Jenny and Cara went to the station, Officer Jenny asked, "What kind of emergency did you have?"

Cara replied, "An Eevee was giving birth during the night. The mother is doing fine. The egg will hatch in a few days from now. I had heard that there was an accident a couple of days ago - and did you find out who did it?"

Officer Jenny answered, "Some people tried to steal some Pokemon and tried to get away with a van. Somehow two of the at least four perpetrators caused a spill and many of the Pokemon got injured. Fortunately, I got two of at least four of the crooks in jail."

Cara thought for a moment and said, "Can I see them if I am interested." Cara had asked those questions because she was pretty sure who had caused that accident and if it was them, maybe, just maybe, they wouldn't know about the reward. That and they caused another accident just a few months back resulting in similar circumstances back then.

Officer Jenny replied, "Sure, after you are finished with me filling out some forms."

As Cara was filling out some forms, Cara heard some voices from the jail.

Male voice: "Help, I want to get out of there. I don't want to be here. It is inhumane to keep me in here."

Female voice: "Shaddup, you only been in here for a day. Also if you didn't lose control of the van, we could have gotten away with all those Pokemon."

Male voice whining: "If I wasn't tickle from behind by something, I wouldn't have lost control."

Second male voice: "Why are you looking at me that way?"

After that Cara chuckled a bit as she heard shouts, screams, and punches. Cara had a very good idea who they were.

After Cara was finished, she went over and looked at who was in jail. Cara breathed a sigh of relief that Officer Jenny didn't ask too many questions about her. She didn't think she could tell everything without lying.

When she got to the cell Cara recognized who was in the jail cell. Jessie, James, and Meowth. Although she never saw them personally she did see them a few times when they contacted Giovanni through the Vid-Phone, when she was fooling around with the computer.

Cara waved her hand and said, nonchalantly, "Hello." The trio stopped fighting, and James asked, "Who are you?"

Cara answered, "Oh, I am a nobody, I just wanted to see who caused the accident. Bye."

The three sheepishly waved good-bye to Cara and said, good-bye.

Cara breathed a sigh of relief now knowing that at least three of the TR members didn't know who she was. She also thought if those three didn't, maybe there were a few others that didn't, but she thought maybe it is only those three remembering how Giovanni always was disappointed in them.

As Cara was walking back to the Pokemon Center, she remembered that Officer Jenny said, that there were least four in the van that had the stolen Pokemon. "So the four that I saw were possibly the ones that were in that accident, but then they could have been here just looking for me, and the Pokemon stealing was just them doing their job as usual. That reward that Giovanni has on me, I wonder how much money he as put on me? Also, I wonder how a pregnant Eevee got caught? I better ask her later on, when no one is around, well at least any humans around."

Cara thought some more and continued on back to the Pokemon Center.

When Cara got back, she went to Nurse Joy and said, "I am going to check up on the Eevee and the others, to see how she is doing, and the others, and then I am going to get some sleep."

Nurse Joy replied, "Sure, I just got up and was going to check on the Pokemon, but you can check up on the pokemon."

Cara went into the infirmary and checked to see if anybody else was around, went to the Eevee and asked her how she was doing and how she got caught.

A few days later...

Cara waved good-bye to Nurse Joy as she was leaving, and if it weren't for her Pikachu, she might have a few more Pokemon with her.

Flashback to yesterday...

Cara was telling Nurse Joy that she would be leaving tomorrow and that she was thankful for the work that she could do. Cara looked around and said, "Now where is Pikachu?"

So Nurse Joy and Cara went looking for Pikachu. They eventually found Pikachu with the other Pokemon. Pikachu was having a discussion with the other Pokemon. When Pikachu saw Cara and Nurse Joy, Pikachu charged up his electric sacks and gave off a small thunderbolt towards them.

Nurse Joy was surprised and shocked and said, "That is no way to treat your trainer."

Cara responded, "I think that he wants to be left alone. Besides he is my pet and I am not a trainer. It looks like he wants a private conversation with the other Pokemon. I think it best that we leave Pikachu alone, to talk to the other pokemon."

Pikachu nodded his head at what Cara had said. After Nurse Joy and Cara left Pikachu alone, Pikachu continued on with his conversation.

After a while, Pikachu came to Cara and snuggled up to her.

End of flashback...

Later on, Cara found out that Pikachu had convinced all the injured and sick Pokemon at the Pokemon Center that it would not be ideal to be with her. It took him some time to convince all the Pokemon, but in the end, he succeeded.

The next day...

Before Cara had started up her exercise, Pikachu asked Cara why a wild pregnant Eevee was in the Pokemon Center. Cara answered that the Eevee was looking for a good place to give birth when she saw the truck coming and got hurt when it crashed. First, she and Pikachu did the exercise together, and then she did it by herself. Pikachu watched in amazement as Cara went through her exercise. Pikachu then saw something that terrified him and screamed and then backed away from Cara.

What Pikachu saw was Cara punching away at an invisible foe, then all of sudden, flames were also coming out of her hands.

Cara had heard Pikachu scream and noticed him backing away and said, "I am sorry, I am trying to combine my Pokemon powers and what you just saw was me trying to combine Ponyta flames with Hitmonchan punches."

Pikachu looked at Cara bewilderingly. Cara looked at Pikachu, then she knew that Pikachu probably only knew the Pokemon that lived in his area.

Cara then showed what a Ponyta and a Hitmonchan looked like.

"Now as I said, before, I am trying to combine two or more different Pokemon abilities. Now how about I show what kind of Pokemon are in me."

Pikachu nodded his head.

Then Cara asked Pikachu if he would like to know about each of the Pokemon that were in her and that she would show them what it looked like and told him what it could do. After doing so Pikachu had a better understanding of Cara.

The rest of the trip back home was mostly uneventful except for the flare-ups and another time that TR tried to get her back.

The next flare was a flare-up of ice. After the flare-up, Cara shivered for a moment and then she started to warm up. Cara said, to Pikachu, "I am using the abilities of a Dewgong to counter the effects of this flare-up."

If Cara had used her Fire-Type Pokemon abilities she could have gone into shock.

Pikachu thought back to when she told him what Pokemon were in her and remembered that a Dewgong is very resistant to cold.

Pikachu asked Cara why she didn't use her Dewgong abilities where he first met her.

Cara answered, "I had been running for about 10 hours and the only thing that I wanted to do was sleep. I didn't think of using any of the Pokemon abilities at that moment."

After a few minutes, Cara was okay and proceeded to the next town.

After a week or so, Cara's next flare-up was of the Poison type. Cara told Pikachu telepathically not to come close to her until she got rid of the spores that were on and around her, for she was also holding her breath as well.

About a week after the last flare-up, Cara had another flare-up of her power. This time the flare-up was of the Psychic-type and Pikachu got knocked over when it happened. For the energy from it went outward as well as upward.

Cara long ago started to recognize when she was going have a flare-up, but most of the time she had on the damper, so she had to guess when she would have the next flare-up - but over time she started to know when the flare-up would happen. The only time she did have a flare-up was during her exercise and they were minor in the beginning, only to intensify as more and more Pokemon were put into her. Now she was free of the damper TR and Giovanni. She also knew when the next flare-up will be and how long the wait will be.

As Cara almost got to the next town, Cara heard something and then a whooshing sound went past her. Cara looked around and saw a dart in a nearby tree. As Cara looked at the dart, she probably knew that the dart would contain a tranquilizer in it.

As Cara looked around and she eventually saw a jeep with two of the TR members in it. One of them was driving and the other had a rifle that was aimed at her. As the TR tried to shoot at her, Cara jumped up and started to run. Cara started to run as fast as Doduo, then increase her speed to a Dodrio, as she saw that the guys were still gaining on her - then increased to a Ponyta, - then a Rapidash.

She then almost finally got away from them when she found out that she had run out of space to run because there was a cliff in front of her. All during that time, Pikachu was clinging on for his dear life as Cara sped up to get away from TR. So Cara jumped.

The two TR members got out of the Jeep and looked down. As TR looked down, that's when Cara shot up and punched the two into unconsciousness. Cara looked in the Jeep and saw some rope and tied the two up. Cara had waited for them to look over the cliff to see if she had gotten far. Only Cara was hovering about 10 or 15 feet and when they looked down that when Cara let them have it and tied them up.

Cara then looked at the Jeep and thought that if she could use it, she could get home a lot faster. Starting the Jeep was easy; everything else was not. After fifteen or so minutes of getting banged up, Cara decided that is was a lot harder to drive a Jeep than she thought.

Cara thought it was going to be easy to use a vehicle, watching how people use them. So Cara went over to the two men and read their minds, and knew how to drive it. After practicing for a while Cara got the hang of the vehicle and left it near the road and would tell Officer Jenny about the Jeep, once she got into the next town.

When Cara got into town, she called Officer Jenny and anonymously told her of the Jeep. After she went to the Police Station, Officer Jenny told Cara that she might be able to get a Jeep, if she came back in a couple of days. Cara said, that she would try. After a couple of days, Cara came back to the Police Station and found out that she could have the Jeep. After she passed a couple of tests. The first test was a written test. The second test was a driving test.

Thankfully because of the Psychic-Type Pokemon ability, Cara was able to pass the test. After Cara had filled all the paperwork she told Officer Jenny that she would pick up the vehicle in a few days.

After Cara had finished her work with her latest employer at her latest temporary job, Cara went to the Police Station to get her Jeep. The only thing that she dreaded was paying for the vehicle. When she got to the Police Station, Cara found out that she did not have to pay for anything. The reason was that her employer had paid for everything.

As Cara was driving the Jeep, she knew that when she got to the last town that she would sell it. For all she wanted to do was get to her home as fast as possible, and that more than likely TR could have something in the Jeep. In the last town before her hometown, Cara had sold the Jeep and got a nice sum for it.

It took a few days for Cara and Pikachu to get back home. Cara figured that she would have 2 or 3 days when she got home before she would have the next flare-up.

As it was getting late, Cara decided to camp out where she was. All of a sudden, Pikachu excitedly came back and rapidly said, "Pika Pik, Pikachu Chu, Pi Pika, Pika Pikachu, Pika Pi Pika, Pika Pikachu."

After Cara calmed him down and said, "I know about that place, I remember it as long as I had lived there, that was before I was kidnapped by TR. It tells me that tomorrow I will be home."

As Cara was getting ready to go to sleep, she felt something. Like something emitting something. Something powerful. It felt similar although she could not remember where. After that Cara went to sleep.

Cara woke up and found a pile of food and a few Pokemon nearby. Cara had recognized them. Her old friends that lived near her home. She ate the food and thanked them for it and went on her way home.

It was around lunchtime when Cara came up to her home and saw her parents and shouted, "Mom, Dad, I'm Back" and tried to run towards them, only to find it was difficult to do so.

Cara thought for a moment and then realized that she had either walked or ran as a Pokemon, so her body and mind had forgotten how to run like a human, so she did a fast walk to her parents. When Cara got to her parents, she gave them a great big hug.

Cara's parents were crying when they all got together. As they looked at her, they were somewhat startled and her Mother said, "Listen, you must be hungry, why don't you come in and I will make something for you to eat."

Cara nodded and went inside. After having a full meal Cara felt better.

It was shortly after Cara had finished her meal that her parents looked at each other and her Father asked, "Where have you been for all those years? What has happened to you? Are you all right? Why were you having trouble running towards us? Why did you eat so much?"

As Cara's Father asked more questions, Cara was trying to keep calm, but after a while, Cara got angry and screamed at them, "Stop asking me those questions," and then she burst into flames.

The next thing Cara was soaking wet, her Father had thrown a bucket of water towards her. After a few minutes, Cara calmed down. Cara's mother came to her slowly, almost cautiously and held her and said, "No matter what has happened to you, we will still love you." Cara felt her Mother's arms around her and she held her too.

After a few minutes, Cara's Mother asked, "Somebody did something terrible to you." Cara nodded. "Do you remember what we used to say?"

Cara responded, "What doesn't kill you will make you stronger."

Cara thought for a moment, calmed down and said, "I will answer your questions, Father, but before I say anything else, I was kidnapped by an organization called Team Rocket. You can recognize the members by the tops that they wear. It has a big R on it. The leader is called Giovanni. He ordered my kidnapping so many years ago and eventually had me go through a series of operations that had changed me. I had only escaped from them almost two months ago."

Her mother replied, "Right, but they did not kill you and that has made you stronger."

Cara thought for a moment and said, "In more ways in one."

Her parents looked at each other and then at her and then her father said, "What do you mean by that?"

Cara sighed and said, "What they had done to me, in some ways I am a lot stronger. They had put, in essence, 89 Pokemon inside me."

Cara's parents looked at each other and at Cara and then they did a double-take, and her Father said, "You have 89 Pokemon in you. So that is why you had trouble running towards us and why you ate so much."

Cara nodded and then she told what Pokemon were in her and said, "That is why I was trying to keep calm because if I lose control of my emotions, I would have something like what happened just a few minutes ago. Since I had escaped the only way I have run as a Doduo, a Dodrio, a Ponyta, and a Rapidash. Especially on the first day."

Her father chuckled and said, "So you have to relearn how to run like a human being. Also, do you have any other problems?"

Cara answered, "I have flare-ups. They are about a week apart, except for the first and the last. They come in order of the following: Fire, Water, Electric, Ice, Poison, Psychic, and then all. The flare-ups are a week apart, give or take a day. The last one is two weeks from the second last one, give or take a day. Then it starts all over again, only the next flare-up comes up in a day or two."

Her mother responded, "So these flare-ups are 6 to 8 days apart, and the last one is 13 to 15 days from the second last one."

Cara nodded.

Her father said, "If I added up correctly, it is between 50 and 65 days to complete the cycle. By the look on your face, the next one should be soon."

Cara's Father is a genius at math. He could add up anything in seconds. That is why he was able to figure out how long the cycle is.

Cara nodded and said, "It will either be today or tomorrow and it will be the last one."

Her Mother got a worried look and said, "You better find someplace soon to have that flare-up so that you don't cause any damage to this place."

At that moment Pikachu came into the home and went up to Cara and started Pikachuing.

After a minute or two Cara responded, "Ah Pikachu, you had found an ideal place for me."

Pikachu nodded.

Cara looked at her parents and said, "Pikachu has found a place for me. You know that open field nearby – that is where I can have the next flare-up." Her parents nodded, knowing of that place.

Because Cara and her parents were so busy talking to each other, they didn't notice that Pikachu had left. Pikachu was looking for a place for Cara to have her flare-up and not be noticed. After asking a few Pokemon, he had found the perfect place. The place was an open field down a small sloping hill. Cara could get to it in a few minutes. Only a few Pokemon knew of the place and only fewer people also knew of that place as well.

Her mother replied, "Now, that that is over I think that you need a bath.

After the bath Cara's Mother had her sit down and Cara saw herself briefly in the mirror and then she shut her eyes. Her Mother saw what she did and said, "You haven't seen yourself for a long time, and maybe only glimpses of yourself since you got away."

Cara replied softly, "Yes, that is true."

Her mother responded, "No matter what, you are still Cara on the inside despite what you look on the outside. Now open your eyes and get a good look at yourself."

Cara had opened her eyes, and for the first time in a long time, she got a good look at herself. Cara had touched her cheeks, noticing two somewhat red circles on them. Cara looked at Pikachu and then at herself in the mirror. Cara had gotten the color of a Pikachu's electric cheek sacks. Her eyes were mostly brown, although they had flecks of other colors in them as well. Her hair was a lot softer than before and had flecks of other colors in them. Her red hair was more vibrant since the last time seen herself. She also had tiny streaks and flecks of white, cream, varying shades of brown, yellow, pink and black.

Cara pushed up the sleeves of her top and did not see any streaks of black on her arms, and then she remembered that the Electabuzz was done with the last year or so, and she stopped growing quite a few years ago.

As Cara started to lift her top her Mother said, "What are you doing?" turning away from Cara.

Cara responded, "I want to look at my back and to see something. Besides I am going to keep the front on."

Cara turned around and looked in the mirror and from what she could see, she saw that she had two somewhat oval-shaped light brown stripes on her back and put the top back on.

Cara looked at her mother and said, "It looks like I have gotten some other aspects of Pokemon. The softness of my hair is probably coming from either the Vulpix or Ninetales or it could be both. The streaks and flecks of color in my hair are from the furred and feathered Pokemon." And then pointing to her cheek and back, she said, "And I even have the markings of a Pikachu."

Later that day...

Cara was trying to practice her running as a human being, only to come up running as a Pokemon. Her father came up to her and asked, "Do you need any help with this?"

Cara nodded at what her father had asked. Her father came up to her and started to run in place and said, "Look at how I am running." Cara looked at her Father for a few minutes and tried to run again and eventually she could run like a human being again.

The next day...

Cara woke up in her own bed. But her bed was too small for her. So she had cramps in her arms and legs. She found out that her father was going to get a properly sized bed for her.

Cara went out and behind her house and started her exercise with Pikachu and then by herself. Her Father watched her for a few minutes before calling her to have breakfast.

After breakfast, Cara went back to her exercises, when her father came out and asked, "How long are you going to do those exercises?" Cara replied, "Not long, I am almost finished." Cara looked at her Father and asked, "Do you want to spar with me?"

Her father was taken back at that question and then thought for a moment and then replied, "Why did you ask that question?"

Cara said, "When I was a prisoner at that compound, and I was using one of the Fighting Type Pokemon, I always had someone sparring with me. Besides, are you afraid that you might hurt me?"

After 10 minutes or so, Cara's Father motioned to her to stop. In his mind Cara's Father was not worried that Cara would get hurt, it was him who could get hurt.

Her Father looked at Cara and asked, "How long are these exercises that you do?"

Cara replied "Oh about half an hour or an hour, three times a day. When I am not in a town or something like that. Of course, when I was a prisoner, my exercises were a lot longer and more intense than this.

Her father chuckled and said, "It looks like that you are not going to have that flare-up today." Only he spoke too soon. Cara had felt the on-set of the flare-up starting up and went to the place that Pikachu was talking about.

As Cara's Father tried to follow her, only to have Pikachu didn't let him go through. Then he heard a coming into the vehicle into town, so he went to see who was coming. He recognized where they were from. Team Rocket. Cara had described what the members wore, and he saw that the two were wearing tops with a big R on it.

They both got out of the Jeep and started to look around. Cara's hometown didn't get many people that drove into town. So the two had drawn a fair amount of people.

TR male said, in a husky voice, "What a dump. Are you sure that she would be here?"

TR female answered, "Sure, she lived here before she was taken to the compound, so why wouldn't she come here? We better get ready and say our motto."

The male nodded.

"For trouble and."

"Make it double."

"To infect the world with devastation,"

"To blight all peoples in every nation,"

"To denounce the goodness of truth and love,"

"To extend our wrath to the stars above,"

"Cassidy,"

"Butch,"

"We're Team Rocket, circling Earth, all day and night,"

"Surrender to us now, or you will surely lose the fight!"

"That's right!"

"RATICATE!"

Butch than asked Cassidy, "Do you have it?" Cassidy produces a Pokeball, gave it a little spin, and replied, "I have it right here."

What they had in that Pokeball was a Drowzee. If they were quick enough they could have gotten Cara right there.

Butch shouted at the people, "WHERE IS SHE?"

The townsfolk didn't know what Butch and Cassidy were talking about and shook their heads in confusion.

Then Cassidy saw Cara's Father pointed to him and said, "Where is your daughter?"

Cara's Father thought "They don't even use her name.", And replied, "Cara isn't here", pointing his towards the ground and then thought again, "Besides, I know where she is, but I won't tell where she is to the likes of you."

What Cara's Father was telling was the truth. Cara wasn't here. She was in the vicinity, but not where he was had pointed.

As Butch was coming towards Cara's Father, he all of a sudden stopped, turned towards Cassidy, and said, in a monotone voice, "She isn't here. We better get going."

Cassidy looked at Butch and said, angrily "Cara isn't here, she has to..." Cassidy stopped in mid-sentence and then said, "You are right, she isn't here, Bye everyone."

Butch and Cassidy got into the Jeep and took off.

Cara and Pikachu came out of their hiding places. Cara saw Butch and Cassidy as she was coming towards home and ducked down into some bushes. If they stayed any longer Cara might have done something to draw them away from here.

As Cara got to her Father she felt that same sensation that night before she got home. She turned around, saw them, and then collapsed.

To be continued...

Who or what is it that Cara saw? You will have to wait until the next chapter for that.

As I said before I have someone helping me.


End file.
